


Temptation and Redemption

by SighKurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Group Sex, Orgy, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighKurauchi/pseuds/SighKurauchi
Summary: A simple job: get in, hack into internal network, copy everything of importance, get out. What can possibly go wrong? (Posted on FFN on Jun 3)





	Temptation and Redemption

Kotori's short heels echoed through the hallway of the mansion, a trait she found counter-productive in her security officer uniform. Since her inception into Yazawa Security she wondered why their boss Nico wants them to parade around in straight short skirts and short heels, but hey, she pays Kotori's bills, so she can be eccentric in any way she wants, within reason of course.

After her checkup Kotori entered the security room thinking how to get back to her coworkers for the poker game she lost. The room (two rooms actually) was spacious for their needs. The first room was monitor room with lots of screens showing live feeds from every camera in the mansion, as well as alerts. The break room had a big table in the middle and four single beds stacked to one wall and four lockers standing at the adjacent wall.

"Nothing at all, Nozomi," Kotori said when she entered the monitor room. "Are you positive of what you saw?"

"I'm certain I saw movement. Best we keep on our toes, honey," said Nozomi, the brunette sitting in front of the monitors. For her short frame, Nozomi is strong enough to hold a security job while being formed in such a way so that her muscles didn't ripen up too much when she flexed them (though this could be said for all girls working for mistress Nico). Although unlike other girls, Nozomi was busty and curvaceous, sporting rather huge breasts and big, thick ass, and of course that made her the hottest girl in all of security detail. Kotori didn't know how such a pretty and confident woman would fall in love with her though, but when Nozomi confessed, Kotori just couldn't say no.

The light-haired girl entered the break room and sat at the table, joining her other two colleagues.

"So what was it, Birdie?" asked the red-haired Maki. "Anything popped up? Or anyone?"

"No, nothing, but Nozomi keeps saying she saw movement," Kotori answered, mentally cringing at her nickname. She didn't quite like it at first, but Nozomi made it sound so nice that she eventually warmed up and accepted it.

"If Nozomi says there's movement we must be prepared to investigate it," the other girl said. The brunette Umi is perfect for the job: athletic, stoic, disciplined, she is a wonderful security officer and is held in high regard by mistress Nico.

"Fair enough," Maki answered, her hand reaching for a deck on cards. "But in the meantime I have a feeling our Birdie here would like a rematch."

As the fifth card was revealed and the final stakes were about to be put, Nozomi yelled: "We have a breach into the internal network!" The girls immediately dropped the cards and rushed over to Nozomi.

"I don't know where it's coming from, but initial analysis confirms it's somewhere on the second floor. Get your ear pieces on, girls, and find them."

Leaving the room, the girls ran to the stairway in a brisk pace, their heels hitting the floor loud and proud. Ascending to the second floor, they decided to maintain radio silence save for dangerous developments and split up. Kotori took the left wing, Maki went to the right, and Umi reached out for mistress's room and opened the door.

During her walk Kotori made sure to check every room for unknown devices or the perpetrator himself, when she suddenly noticed an open door. She tiptoed her way to the room and peeked in. There was a blonde girl in all-black clothing sitting on the floor, tapping on her laptop, her back turned towards Kotori. The light-haired girl quietly approached the hacker, then grabbed her hair and yanked hard.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hacking into internal network. What does it look like?" the thief retorted. It was unusual for Kotori to deal with this kind of people on her work. "Look, lady, I'm trying to have some work done, do you mind?"

That attitude simply won't do. Kotori reached out to grab and twist the blonde girl's arm behind her back, then pulled a pair of handcuffs from their holster and snapped one on thief's arm.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do," Kotori said, snapping a handcuff on thief's another arm. "I am going to lead you to the security room, then we will beat the living hell out of you until you tell us everything we need to know, and then we will give you over to the police."

"No, please," the blonde girl pleaded, "I will do anything if you leave police and Yazawa Nico out of this."

"Anything?" Kotori asked with a smug grin.

"Yes, anything," the failed thief answered with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Okay then, I suppose I will take advantage of the situation and get my fun with you since Nozomi can't," the light-haired guard said, pulling her black skirt up, then pulling her white lacy panties aside to reveal her slit.

"Lick," she commanded, pointing a finger onto her crotch and grabbing the blonde by her hair. "I'm sure such a criminal lowlife like you knows how to eat pussy."

Unable to resist the pull (and not entirely willing to), the thief started running her tongue on Kotori's pussy. Her careful licks were met with a rather harsh pull; her face now pressing into her tormentor's slit.

"Don't be shy now, eat your meal," Kotori teased the blonde girl, satisfied to feel the soft tongue running more confidently up and down her pussy. Every couple licks the thief teased the light-haired girl's clit with a tip of her tongue, but Kotori wanted more.

"It would be a waste of my time if you don't eat me properly. And I really expect you to put that tongue of yours inside me if you know what's good for you." The thief did just what Kotori said, spreading the guard's tight pussy with her tongue. "See, that wasn't so hard. You have 6 minutes to make me cum. Start working."

As soon as those words were uttered, the blonde girl thrashed her tongue around inside Kotori's pussy, desperate to give her captor a release in that limited time. She ran circles in both directions, she ran her tongue side to side in chaotic movements, she even spelled something Kotori interpreted as her prey's name (though didn't quite make it out through her pleasure), all the while lapping up every drop of juice Kotori was leaking.

Around four minutes in the thief felt her captor's walls tightening around her tongue, and thrashed frantically inside the tight passage. Kotori came hard, her juices going straight into the blonde girl's mouth with how perfectly it was sealed to the officer's pussy, and the poor girl lapped up all of it.

"It was pretty good for a criminal lowlife such as you," Kotori said, adjusting her panties and skirt. "I think I will not report you to the police."

"Thank you, ma'am," the blonde girl rejoiced, "you don't know how…"

"However, it feels almost a waste to just let you go without introducing you to my friends," the light-haired girl smirked as she said it. She then took the thief by her arm and led her out of the room.

Going down the hallway Kotori saw Maki and Umi approaching them with a brisk pace.

"Look what I found, girls," the light-haired guard happily exclaimed. "She's cute, she does what she's told without hesitation, and she's really determined to not let the police learn about her intrusion."

"Is she really?" Maki asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"She also eats pussy like a pro," Kotori added.

"Does she really?" Maki asked again, this time with a teasing smirk and almost purring voice.

"Let's get her to the security room so that she can properly apologize for her misbehavior," said Umi, barely able to contain the excited glow in her eyes.

During their commute to the security room the three guards could not resist glancing at the blonde girl's butt, clad in a pretty scandalous black leather shorts. Her form-hugging sleeveless turtleneck and thigh-high leather boots only added to the appeal of sexual predator, but now the predator became the prey at the mercy of three women, and those women sounded like they aren't going to let her go without some embarrassing displays and actions.

"Officer Toujou, send an all-clear", Kotori said when all four girls entered the security room, "this lovely lady is really sorry for the inconvenience her actions has caused us and would like to formally apologize in the break room. Isn't that right?"

Nozomi take a good look at the perpetrator. She was rather tall, busty and curvy, but not at the same extent as her. Officer's eyes then stopped at the thief's crotch, and her imagination ran wild with images of what she could do to this poor girl in a pitch.

"Okay, in that case get her nice and comfy, officer Minami and I will join ya in a moment," Nozomi said.

Maki and Umi threw a knowing look at each other and led their prey at the break room, sneaking gropes at her ass. When the two girlfriends were left alone, Nozomi pulled Kotori for a kiss.

"Why did you bring her here?" the busty brunette asked, pulling away.

"She beat your tongue record," Kotori answered with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Well in that case i hope she's just as good as you claim her to be," said Nozomi, and stood up from her chair to join the three girls in the break room.

Entering the room, Nozomi and Kotori saw Umi and Maki already unzipped the thief's sleeveless turtleneck to expose and play with her big breasts. The busty brunette then wordlessly approached her locker, opened it and shuffled around. The three officers smirked, clearly knowing what Nozomi was looking for there. Nozomi then closed the locker with a swing of her thick hips, holding a box in her hands.

"What's your name?" Nozomi asked.

"Eli. Ayase Eli."

"Listen up, bitch," she immediately said. "You are here because you want to be scot free and because officer Minami here liked your skills. So don't get any idea and don't try to resist if ya know what's good for ya. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, crystal clear," Eli said.

"Wonderful. I will give you one minute to fully undress. You better not disappoint me here. Go!"

Hearing the command, Eli almost jumped out of her thigh-high boots and leather booty shorts, then without any sort of foreplay peeled off her fingerless gloves and turtleneck, leaving only her black lacy underwear on. She hesitated for a second, but removed her bra with a bit of a blush, only to see the four security officers' eyes fixated on her breasts. Still aware of her time limit, she then pulled her panties off. Nozomi bit her lips on the sight of the blonde's pink pussy, a small neat stripe of trimmed pubic hair adding to the sight.

"See, officer Toujou, she's fast indeed," Kotori said with a happy smile.

"Officer Nishikino, officer Sonoda, my box has everything we need for her," Nozomi said, smirking, her gaze still exploring the fit body of their prisoner.

The two girls looked into the box and smiled as well. Two strap ons, a bottle of lube, small vibrating beads, regular anal beads, an anal plug. Oh boy, Nozomi really wants to punish this girl.

Instead of taking a toy, Umi rushed over to Eli and turned her around, then grabbed hold of the blonde girl's hands and bent her over, presenting a perfect view of Eli's pussy and asshole to her colleagues.

Eli felt a finger running up and down her slit, teasing her, lightly poking at her entrance, but not penetrating just yet. Then the same finger caressed the soft bud of her now-exposed clit, and Eli became suddenly aware how this arouses her. When she felt another wet finger pressing at her butthole, she realized she's up for a wild ride, perhaps wilder than she would like, but still tried to relax.

"Yeah, just like that, good girl," Nozomi was reassuring her with a sweet voice, and then inserted two fingers into the blonde girl's pussy. Eli let out a moan, relaxing further. "Yes, relax, it'll be easier for ya," Nozomi said, and then penetrated the thief's asshole with her finger. Moving inside Eli's butt, Nozomi was pleasantly surprised how tight yet welcoming it was.

"Ah, it seems you've done anal before. That saves us some time," the busty brunette said, adding a second finger in. "Bet your boyfriend enjoys filling that butt of yours since it's so wonderfully welcoming."

Eli was bucking her hips against Nozomi's fingers ravaging both her holes, clearly enjoying herself, when suddenly Nozomi pulled away from the blonde girl. She let out a whine of disappointment, to which Nozomi simply laughed.

"Oh don't worry, your little butthole will be filled soon enough," she said, pouring some lube on Eli's butt and gathering it with a bead. This was perhaps the most favorite toy in Nozomi's arsenal since she enjoyed playing around with her butt as well which did arouse Kotori.

Feeling a bead spreading her asshole, Eli let out a moan of pleasure, clearly enjoying the sensation and the situation. Then another went in, and another, until all five beads made their way inside the blonde girl's colon and the only thing that indicated the perverse insertion was a small finger hoop to pull the toy out.

Turning around, Nozomi found that both Maki and Umi were still clothed, opting for their viewing pleasure instead. Nozomi let out a sigh of disappointment. "Are you two just gonna stand there or something?" she asked.

Hearing this almost snapped the girls out of their trance state. They began undoing their white jackets, their white-and-gray striped shirts and black straight skirts followed suit. Standing in their underwear, they looked at each other and giggled. It seems like even their underwear was part of their uniform as both girls were wearing plain white bras and panties.

Maki was the first to peel off her bra, putting a show for her colleagues, with Umi following her. Both girls' breasts weren't especially big, but they were nice and perky. Nozomi and Kotori were watching their friends with lusty smirks, and Eli was shooting glances as well.

Pulling their panties off, Nozomi was treated to a sight of their pink shaved pussies now on display. She gave Umi an approving nod, because she personally found Umi's pubes to be a turn off and repeatedly offered to shave her during shower, which Umi always turned down with an embarrassed look on her face.

Putting one strap-on, Maki approached Eli and gave her butt a nice loud slap, one that was met with a moan of pain mixed with pleasure. "I really hope you are ready for me," she said, tracing the folds of blonde's pussy with the tip of her fake cock, then slammed it in in one swift motion.

Eli cried out on penetration, breathing heavily as she adjusted to the size of the toy inside her. But before she could do it properly, Maki pulled almost all the way off, leaving only the tip inside, then pushed it all the way in. Eli loved how it felt to be filled to the brim with Maki's strap on dildo before she pulled off to leave her with a feeling of perverse emptiness, one that wasn't there for long as the redhead filled her passage with cock again.

Though nobody noticed her undress, the girls weren't surprised when Nozomi sat down on a table in front of Eli, buck naked, legs spread wide, her puffy pink pussy so close to Eli's face. The blonde girl didn't even need to be told to start licking, she stuffed her face between Nozomi's legs in an attempt to muffle her moans of pleasure.

Nozomi moaned when she felt Eli's tongue tracing her folds, grabbing hold of the blonde's ponytail and lightly tugging on it. Seeing that cute little tongue reach out to brush against her clit with its tip excited the busty brunette, so she smiled and pulled Eli back for a better taste. When the blonde captive pushed her tongue into Nozomi's entrance, she traced Eli's spine with her finger, letting out a smile as the failed thief arched her back under the teasing touch of the busty officer. Nozomi snaked her finger all the way to Eli's butt, letting her finger into the anal toy's hoop and pulled on it, getting a sharp moan that was muffled against the brunette's pussy.

"Looks like somebody has a really sensitive butthole, huh," Nozomi teased after the first bead was out. She then pulled another bead out, reveling in the blonde girl's reactions. Every pull was met with Eli's sharp moans against Nozomi's pussy and Nozomi's giggles.

"Okay, officer Sonoda, she's ready for you now," the busty brunette said, pulling Eli away from her pussy. "I'm sure you could do with a little double-teaming, baby." Eli then felt Maki pulling her fake cock out of her pussy, and she let out a small whine a disappointment.

"Don't worry, you little slut, you won't be empty for long, officer Toujou and officer Sonoda will take good care of your holes" Maki said, undoing her strap-on and giving it to Nozomi. The two brunettes stood next to Eli, their toys at the ready. Umi then sit on the table and hooked her finger into the hoop of the toy. Giving it one last pull, she finally pulled the bead off, gifting the security officers with a sweet moan from their butt-sensitive captive.

"Sit on my lap, Ayase," Umi said, and Eli complied. She lifted the blonde's legs in the air and spread it to give Nozomi a perfect view of the soaking pussy she's about to pound. Licking her lips, Nozomi squeezed some lube on Umi's strap on and jerked it to spread the cool liquid on the length of the fake cock that was clearly aimed for Eli's asshole.

Aligning the tip of Umi's dildo with the blonde girl's winking taint, Nozomi gave her a nod, and the prim and proper brunette girl bucked her hips upwards, spreading Eli's booty, making her feel so amazingly full. Eli let out a pleased moan, which kicked Umi into her rather slow but steady pace. She was less vigorous than Maki, but her motions were still nice and wide. Just as Maki she fully sheathed the dildo inside Eli's ass, and just as Maki she pulled back almost all the way, leaving only the tip inside, teasingly so.

While Umi was getting her way with the captive, Nozomi stepped aside with a smirk. Meeting Kotori's gaze for the first time after the whole thing started, the busty girl gave her an approving look. Kotori's mouth hung open, letting out heavy breaths of pleasure, her skirt bunched up on her waist, panties pulled to the side, two slender fingers going in and out of her pussy. Nozomi winked and picked something Kotori recognized almost instantly from the box. A metal anal plug, adorned with a purple stone on the outside (Kotori was sure it was just glass though). Nozomi loved playing around with that plug, and knowing her, Kotori could swear her girlfriend had it in even during work hours.

With just a single drop of lube Nozomi turned around to present her big butt to Kotori, then spread her cheeks with one hand and inserted her favorite toy into her asshole, giving a lusty sigh at the insertion. She then gave Kotori another wink and approached Maki. "Hey Maki-chan, why don't you give Kotori-chan some attention while i get to work on this pussy?" she whispered into Maki's ear, and Maki gave the girl in question a worried look. It did look like everyone forgot about poor Kotori and she had to release her built up tension by herself.

Maki approached Kotori and said: "Hey, Birdie, it's not cool doing this alone when we all are having fun. Come on, let's help each other out while these two pound this whore." With that she began unbuttoning Kotori's jacket and shirt, pulling them off to reveal Kotori's sizeable breasts in her cute white lace bra while Kotori licked her fingers clean. Reaching back, she undone the hooks of the light-haired girl's bra and pulled it off as well. Maki then made short work of Kotori's skirt and panties, and gave her pussy a tentative lick.

"M… Maki-chan, how about…" Kotori gave a weak protest.

"Don't worry, Birdie, Nozomi is actually fine with it."

Kotori looked at Nozomi, who was already pounding away at Eli's pussy, finding a perfect rhythm with Umi's calculated and methodical thrusts. When she saw her girlfriend looking at her with worried eyes, she gave a little nod, as in saying "have fun!"

"Okay then, let's eat each other out, you need your release too, right?" Kotori asked, putting her hand on Maki's thigh and pulling her closer. Maki could not protest to it, situating herself above Kotori's pussy while almost pressing her own into light-haired girl's face.

Seeing the two beautiful women eat each other out sure was a turn on for Nozomi, her juices now flowing out of her pussy. No, she couldn't have her release now. This woman toyed with her on the camera feed, now she will toy with her instead. She picked up the pace, eliciting a loud moan of approval from Eli, and darted for a kiss. It wasn't a loving kiss though, it was almost as if Nozomi tried to take every bit of volume of her captive's mouth with her tongue. It was a battle for dominance, wild, primal, one she never allowed herself to have with Kotori. Pulling back, she leaned to Eli's ear and whispered dirty things to her.

"Do you like having your cunt and ass filled with so much cock?" she asked, but Eli could only moan instead. "Answer it, bitch."

"Yes!" Eli managed to let out.

"Yes what?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"Yes I love having my cunt and ass filled with so much cock!" the blonde girl screamed out.

"Do you like being used like a fucking whore you are?" Nozomi continued her verbal assault.

"Yes I love being used like a fucking whore I am!" Eli answered, blushing hard just from hearing herself saying those things.

"Do you like when everyone can have a way with your body in any way they see fit?"

"Yes i love when everyone can have a way with my body in any way they see fit!" Eli screamed, the dirty talk finally pulling all willpower out of her. She came hard, her holes squeezing on both dildos, and the two brunettes wished they could feel the wonderful pressure of the spasming walls first hand instead of through their strap ons.

Nozomi didn't let her rest after her orgasm subsided, however. She pulled off, undoing her straps, then climbed at the table and pulled Eli's hair to press her face into her wet pussy, grinding against it. "Lick," she said, a simple command met with a feeling of the blonde's tongue working its way into Nozomi's passage, so eager to give her a release despite still recovering from her own.

It didn't need much work to bring the pent up girl to her orgasm. Nozomi came about two minutes in, missing Maki's and Kotori's screams of pleasure as the three girls came in unison. Letting go of the blonde's hair, she was content to just sit on the table and play with the hair.

Umi felt her release approaching as well. She pulled the dildo out of Eli's butt, undid the straps and climbed on the table on the other side from Nozomi. Eli didn't even need encouragement from the brunette, she immediately dove in to eat Umi out.

Eli's tongue teased Umi's entrance, but her action were met with a gentle pats on blonde's hair rather than a rough pull. Eli still worked her tongue magic fast and insistent, determined to give Umi her swift release. A little more over a minute later Umi pulled Eli closer and came, almost trapping the blonde girl's head with her hips.

"Now dress up and get out of here. Officer Sonoda, officer Nishikino, see her out, please," Nozomi said. The blonde girl pulled her clothes on with slight grunts, obviously feeling sore from her sexual punishment.

After Umi and Maki got Eli out of the room, Nozomi sat next to Kotori and kissed the light-haired girl. "Kotori-chan, you have Maki's juices on your face," she said with a giggle. She then pulled her girlfriend in for a hug.

"That was fun, Nozomi-chan," Kotori said.

"But you barely had any of it," Nozomi objected.

"It's important to me that you had, honey. I love you so much."

Nozomi smiled and kissed her girlfriend again.

"I love you too, my little bird."


End file.
